


Magical Rhymes Asks

by vecnawrites



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, F/M, Futa, Gen, Humiliation, Hypnosis, Karma - Freeform, Lactation, Magical Rhymes, Mind Manipulation, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Things Can Get Rough In The Rhymes, ballbusting, be prepared, bimbofication
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-04-24 13:26:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 6,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19174219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vecnawrites/pseuds/vecnawrites
Summary: A collection of my magical rhyme asks.





	1. Blake Brains In Ass Rhyme

**Author's Note:**

> These are all of my magical rhyme asks. A very unique idea.

“Whoa, whoa, whoa, Blake I know that you're pissed about Yang spanking you out of nowhere all the time, but calm with all the sass. You know what they say...“If you speak with too much too sass, your brains might end up in your ass”

 

“Sass isn't what she should be worried about!” Blake snapped, cheeks flaring red as she glared at her grinning teammate out of the corner of her eye. “If she keeps doing it, I'm going to-” Blake's pupils dilated and the flush in her cheeks changed from anger to something else, the magic of the rhyme hitting her hard and fast.

The angry grimace flipped, becoming a sultry grin as she bent over and wiggled her rear at Yang, her hands going to her skirt and unfastening it, dropping it and revealing her wide bubble butt, completely bare to her visible gaze, a tiny string wrapping around her hips, revealing that she was wearing a thong.

“~Well~?” she asked, throwing her hair over her shoulder and looking at the stunned Yang. “Aren't you going to take the invitation or do I have to go find someone else to play with the Bellabooty?” she taunted, reaching back and slapping her own right asscheek, the loud smack echoing in the dorm.

Yang was shocked that Blake dropped her skirt and revealed the ass that was constantly in her fantasies, but the moment she alluded to finding someone else to 'play' with her rear, she moved, rushing forwards and grabbing, groping, slapping that pliant, jiggling rear, her arousal growing with every moan that her partner released.

Blake's head felt fuzzy. She had been mad about something...what was it? A burst of pleasure rushed through her as Yang's hand crashed against her ass, her pussy spasming in her panties and staining them with her fluids.

As strong hands yanked her soaking thong off and began getting rougher with her ass, Blake moaned, her mind banishing the unnecessary thoughts. The pleasure of hands playing with her ass was what was important. Nothing else.


	2. Blake Careless And Lost Bet Rhyme

“Blake, I know you think this is impossible, but you shouldn't make careless bets “If you make a careless bet, that it will be something that you regret.”

 

Blake couldn't answer, as she was unconscious, eyes rolled backwards, cum oozing from her mouth, ears, ass, and pussy, the latter two plugged with buzzing toys. Her stomach was bloated to the point that it looked like she was nine months pregnant with sextuplets.

Around her neck was a collar with a tag that proudly proclaimed Blake: If Found, Please Return To Team RWBY At Beacon Academy! On her lower back, just above the crack of her ass, were the tattooed symbols of her teammates, each inked in their color.

She shifted, her body rolling onto its side to give her stomach a rest, revealing her newest additions, a burning rose piercing on her left breast, a snowflake piercing on her right breast, and a burning heart piercing going straight through her clit.

“She looks so cute, doesn't she girls?” Yang cooed, looking at her broken teammate, getting nods from Ruby and Weiss(also a smirk from the latter). “She's finally our pet...good thing her pride didn't allow her to back out of the bet.” Weiss said, as a awed Ruby gently stroked Blake's wide belly, feeling the warmth of their combined cum under her skin.

Ruby snorted. “Even I know you can't drink an entire gallon of milk in under an hour!” she giggled, making both Yang and Weiss chuckle as well.

“I don't know, she got several gallons our 'milk' in her belly in under an hour...” Yang pondered, rubbing her chin, squawking as Weiss slapped her cock, making the long organ swing wide. “Not that type of milk, you brute...” she chided, her tone fond.

Ruby whined, pumping her hard cock. “Come on, you two! Blake needs her rest, but I'm still hard! Help me, please?” she asked, pointing her leaking cock at her teammates.

Yang and Weiss sighed, rolling their eyes, but smiled lovingly at their girlfriend and team leader. “Of course, you dunce. Come here.”

As pleased sighs filled the dorm room of Team RWBY, Blake twitched on the floor, her pussy and ass squeezing down on the toys within her and her tongue flicking out and lapping at an invisible cock in front of her.

Blake Belladonna had truly been broken, and was now little more than a pet for her teammates. Time would only tell if the change was permanent, or if she would regain at least some of who she was...


	3. Blake Lose Ability To Control Your Hindquarters Rhyme

Blake, I know that you are independent and don't want to listen to Ruby sometimes, but be careful you know what they say, “If you don't listen to your leader's orders, you might lose you ability to control your hindquarters.”

 

Blake sighed, knowing that Ruby had ordered this to be 'Team Bonding' time, but she wasn't feeling it. She needed some time to herself. She settled down and read her book happily, unaware at the magic latching onto her that would go into effect the moment she was alone with her leader again.

Several hours later, she was feeling mentally refreshed, and headed back to the dorm room to see a pouting Ruby sitting in her pajamas.

As she closed the door, Blake opened her mouth to make her excuses, when the magic of the rhyme struck, a ripping noise filling the room as her hips and rear expanded greatly, to the point that her panties and shorts tore.

Blake then felt her legs moving on their own, walking her towards Ruby, before spinning and showing her bare ass to her team leader, then shaking and swaying it back and forth, rolling her hips in circles.

Both were as red as Ruby's cloak, Blake due to the fact she was for some reason exposing herself to her team leader and dancing bare-assed as well, and Ruby, because she was seeing the team's 'Bellabooty' bare for the first time.

It only got worse for Blake when she plopped herself down onto Ruby's lap, beginning to rub and grind against the hard shaft that was tucked away in those rose print pajama bottoms.

Hearing her younger team leader moan, Blake grabbed at Ruby's pants in an attempt to leverage herself up and off, but only succeeded in pulling down said pants enough that the hard shaft escaped, slapping against her ass cheeks.

Now, Blake found her ass going into overdrive, grinding, twisting, rubbing, and bouncing all over the hard spear of flesh, not stopping until Ruby let out a long, whimpering moan and bursts of wet heat sprayed all over her ass.

Finally, she, or more precisely her ass, stopped, leaving her sitting on her team leaders lap, practically naked from the waist down, ass covered in cum.

Face flushed in utter mortification, Blake stood and ran to the bathroom, cum glazed ass cheeks slapping together wetly, leaving a deliriously smiling Ruby slumped on the chair she had been sitting on.

As Blake slammed the bathroom door behind her and turned on the shower, she knew one thing was for sure, if she needed time alone, she would make sure Ruby knew about it next time.


	4. Emerald Bimbofication Rhyme

“Woah, Emerald! I'd be careful how you speak. You know what they say...“If you speak behind meanly behind someone's back, you transform into a ditzy, bimbo with a massive ass and rack.”

 

The mint-haired thief ignored the warning, looking at Team RWBY, particularly Ruby and Yang. “The naive brat and blonde bimbo...” she mused, not noticing her chest and posterior beginning to swell, pushing out her uniform blouse and skirt.

“How I wish I didn't have to fake being kind to them,” her shirt and skirt were becoming strained at this point, buttons on her shirt popping off and clattering to the floor, getting Team RWBY's attention as her tits and asscheeks burst through her clothing.

“Hopefully, those...foooouuuurrrrr...get...” Emerald's words trailed off as her intelligence dwindled and her articulation failed her, leaving her to only giggle as the four members of Team RWBY came up to her, smiles on their faces as they dropped their skirts, revealing their hard cocks.

The cocoa skinned ditzy bimbo that was formerly known as Emerald Sustrai squealed and bounced on her heels, an action that did wonderful things to her tits and ass, before dropping to her knees and opening her mouth wide, sticking her tongue out and wiggling it in offer.

As the first cock touched her tongue, the empty-headed bimbo slut came, her juices spraying on the floor as she began to service the hard cocks around her, the only thing that a bimbo like her ever needed to worry about.


	5. Glynda Lose Control Of Staff Rhyme

“Glynda I think you should cool it with the disciplining. I know that you're a professor, but you know what they say. “If all you do is teach with wrath; next time you bathe you'll lose control of your staff.”

 

Glynda glared at the person warning her, stalking off as she grumbled about incompetents and children. She had to be wrathful! If she was kind, people only ignored her! She made her way back to her quarters, intending on taking a nice long bath in order to relax a bit before she was forced to go through this again tomorrow.

Entering her quarters, she locked the door and began stripping herself, heading over to her bathroom, breathing a sigh of relief as her large cock was released from its bindings and allowed to flop free, hitting her thighs as she walked through her living area and into her bathroom.

She sighed as she bent over and turned on the taps, filling the large bath with hot water and throwing a bath bomb in, the scent of lavender filling the air, calming her already. She waited until the water was where her breasts would be, before turning off the tap and stepping into the bath, carefully lowering herself into the steaming water.

As Glynda's rear settled onto the floor of the bathtub, the magic of the rhyme struck, her cock twitching and rapidly filling with blood, much to Glynda's confusion, before her face scrunched up as she tried not to moan. “NoooooooooooOOOOO!!!”

Glynda threw her head back as she began to cum, and cum, and cum, and cum, the water level rising as quickly as it began turning milky white, her body trembling through the continuous orgasm. Semen filled water began to tip over the side of the bath and spill over the floor as Glynda moaned brokenly, her balls and cock releasing more and more cum.

Finally, it stopped, and Glynda slumped limp against the wall of the tub. The whole bathroom was flooded two inches deep, and the bath had no water whatsoever left in it, only Glynda's cum.

The small part of Glynda's mind that was still conscious pondered the thought of actually being slightly kinder to her students, if only so this didn't happen again...


	6. Ilia/Blake Magical Rhyme

“Ilia, I know that you like Blake love how big her butt is but you better stop staring at it when you walk behind her. You know what they say... “If stare at someone you like and their massive butt that you may turn into a cock loving, anal slut.”

 

Ilia didn't hear a word of the warning, her cheeks flushed a dark red as she stared shamelessly at Blake's rear as it swayed side to side while they walked towards the showers after just completing a rather intense training session.

Entering the showers, she distantly heard Blake's voice as she began to disrobe. “Good work out there, Ilia.” she said, lifting her shirt up and over her head, exposing her smooth muscled back to her friend, who swallowed roughly, her eyes focusing on her ass once more as Blake's hands reached for her belt.

“Thanks, Blake...you too...” Ilia mumbled, watching, panties flooding with arousal, as Blake pulled down her pants and panties, exposing her massive rear to her gaze. She swallowed, a small squeak leaving her mouth at seeing the large cheeks spread outwards with a wobble, no longer compressed by their clothes. She froze as the magic of the rhyme struck, filling her body with an immense heat and rapidly rising lust.

Hearing it, Blake turned to her friend, her cock swinging as she turned, only to be shocked to see Ilia tearing off her clothes in a frenzy, her eyes dilated, before she squeaked as Ilia tackled her to the floor, grabbing her cock and lining it up with her ass. “I want this, Blake...this cock? It's mine.” she said passionately, shoving herself backwards.

Blake gasped as her cock was swallowed by a tight heat before Ilia began to bounce fiercely upon her shaft, spots rippling and changing through all different colors of the rainbow. “Love this cock! I'm your slut, Blake! Only yours! Plow my ass! Fill it with your seed!”

As Blake tipped over into orgasm, filling her friend's body with her thick seed, a small part of her wondered what made her friend do this...the rest of her didn't care, instead only watching as Ilia spun on her cock, showing the cat faunus her perky rear, and begin bouncing again, rolling her hips as she sank to the base, pulling helpless moans from both. It appeared that both would be here for a long time...


	7. Ilia/Blake Magical Rhyme Alternate Version

“Ilia, I know that you like Blake and love how big her butt is but you better stop staring at it when you walk behind her. You know what they say... “If stare at someone you like and their massive butt; that they may turn into a cock loving, anal slut.”

 

(An Alternate Of The Original!)

Ilia heard nothing of the warning, too busy staring at Blake's ass as they made their way towards the showers after they had completed their exercise routine, her cheeks flushed as she saw that magnificent rear sway side to side like a pendulum.

As the pair entered the shower, Ilia closed and locked the door behind her, which was an option surprisingly, and turned back, swiftly tugging off her shirt so she wouldn't have to miss a second of her crush undressing.

She licked her lips as Blake pulled her shirt up and exposed her toned and muscled back. “Good work out there, Ilia.” Blake's smooth voice entered her ears as she reached down and unclasped her belt, loosening it and unbuttoning her shorts.

Ilia's mouth went dry and her own pants became agonizingly tight as Blake pulled her pants and panties down, baring her bottom to her gaze, the wide cheeks spreading out with a ripple, no longer compressed by the fabric of her clothes.

A choked squeak escaped her lips, her cock shooting out a large glob of precum into her pants, staining them. She froze as Blake stiffened, before slowly turning her way.

Blake was thankful she was turned away from Ilia, wondering why her cheeks were so flushed and her pussy was soaking, her thoughts filled with the long and thick cock that she knew her friend had tucked away within her pants...it didn't hurt that she could smell Ilia's arousal, which always happened after a good workout, it seemed.

Hearing a squeak and the scent of Ilia's arousal become much stronger, Blake stiffened, her pupils dilating as the magic of the Rhyme fully struck her, her thoughts becoming filled with nothing but Ilia's cock and the thick shaft filling her massive ass as she began to turn.

Ilia's fear turned to confusion, then shock as Blake dove for her, grabbing her pants and beginning to yank them off, her cock popping out and slapping Blake in the face. She shuddered as Blake rubbed her face against her long shaft, purring.

“So long...” smack! “So thick...” muah! “So heavy...” Ilia 'eeped' as Blake pressed kisses along her shaft and her balls, before spinning around and wiggling her rump before her. “Fuck me! Fuck my ass like you own it! Fill me with your seed until I bloat!”

Ilia's cock throbbed, shooting a bit of her precum out again, painting Blake's massive rear as she knelt down and gripped her wiggling hips and pressed the tip of her cock against the tiny pucker between her cheeks.

Ilia hesitated a moment, not wanting to hurt Blake since she wasn't lubed, but Blake took matters into her own hands, shoving herself backwards and impaling herself onto Ilia's hard cock, her ass mashing against the chameleon's stomach and hips.

Ilia shuddered, her cock surrounded by an absolutely crushing heat. Blake whined, attempting to push back more. “Fuck me already, Ilia! Fill my ass with your seed!” she whimpered, her words spurring Ilia into action.

Drawing herself back, Ilia began to swiftly thrust herself in and pull back, giving herself a steady rhythm, not wanting to go too fast and blow her load too quickly...but her discipline was quickly lost as Blake began to cry out for more, faster, harder, to fill her ass.

Ilia grunted as her balls clenched, her cock spurting wildly into Blake's rippling rear end, getting purrs and moans from her. Ilia gently pumped herself a bit more, using Blake's immense tightness to milk herself of her seed.

Orgasm finally done, Ilia just buried herself in Blake's ass to the hilt, simply enjoying the afterglow of her orgasm...before she yelped as Blake moved, knocking Ilia on her back and sitting on her cock reverse cowgirl, looking back at Ilia over her shoulder, her eyes wild.

“I hope you don't think one orgasm will satisfy me...” she said, beginning to bounce on top of Ilia, clenching around her cock and swirling her hips around as she fell from the top, making the sensations so much more intense for the chameleon faunus.

Moaning and grabbing at Blake's hips so her hands had something to do, Ilia wondered exactly how long she and Blake would be fucking...and as she groaned, releasing a glob of precum into Blake's body to mix with her precious load, she realized that she didn't care.


	8. Team RWBY Holes Forcefully Prolapse

Ruby I know that you insist that you know where you're going, but remember what they say, “If you're lost in the woods and don't read a map, the whole team's holes will forcefully prolapse.”

 

Team RWBY was traveling through the Emerald Forest having spent some time in it together, but had gotten turned around during it. No one wanted to admit they were lost and break out the map. After all, Ruby and Yang were from Patch, a wooded island, Blake had been camping in the woods of Vale for the past year or so while in the White Fang, and Weiss...was just too prideful to admit any fault.

As they were attempting to head back to Beacon, all four squeaked in sudden pain as the magic of the rhyme struck them, their pussies and asses slipping out of their bodies with a slick noise, the pink flesh dangling out from underneath the hems of their uniform skirts.

The four panicked, knowing that they would have to quickly find their way out an run to the infirmary to have this reversed, and all hoped that they didn't encounter anyone along the way. One thing they all knew was that they would each carry a map from now on, even if they never needed to use it, just so this never happened again!


	9. Yang Facefucking Rhyme

Yang you should be careful. I know you like gossip, but “If you take about people with gigantic cocks, you're going to be facefucked a lot”

 

GLCK! GLCK! GLCK! GLCK! GLCK! GLCK! GLCK! Yang's pussy was soaking, her panties an utter swamp as Blake fucked her face with enough force she saw stars. Around her, she saw Weiss, Ruby, and Professor Goodwitch as well, each of them bottomless, showcasing their hard cocks and scowling at the blonde girl.

“Gossiping about our cocks, were you?” the hidden cat faunus growled at her partner. “Saying you couldn't believe our sizes, did you? Well, do you believe this?!” she humped harder and harder, loud smacks echoing through the room that the four Futa had dragged the blonde into.

Yang choked slightly as Blake suddenly came, thick goo flooding her gut, making it swell slightly, before she gagged as the cock was suddenly yanked from her mouth, a mixture of spit and cum coating her face.

Blake stepped back, and Weiss stepped forwards, repeating the brutal process, filling Yang's stomach with even more seed.

Glynda was next, actually using her semblance to do the work of moving Yang's head, saying nothing, simply looking down at teary lilac eyes with disapproval. When she came, Glynda used her semblance to hold Yang down until she had emptied herself, before stepping away for the last member, who ironically enough, had the largest cock, a three foot monster.

Ruby wasn't nice, using he semblance as well, rose petals whirling around her hips as she fucked Yang's face with a ferocity that was normally never visible in the kind cheerful girl. “Do you realize how embarrassing it was for me when people asked about my cock!?” she yelled amid the slick noises.

“How mortifying it was in the locker room?! People I didn't even know were looking at me!” Ruby some how picked up even more speed, her silver eyes rolling back as her older sister seemingly attempted to say something around her cock.

Her thrusts became harder and shorter, her balls churning. “Here it comes, Yang! Take it!” Ruby squealed as her balls tensed and relaxed, emptying into her older sister's stomach.

Yang screamed around Ruby's cock as she came without having ever touched herself, lines of fluid running down her thighs.

Finally, a panting Ruby pulled her cock out of her mouth, looking down at the bloated form of her sister, whose face, chin, and even chest was stained with cum and spittle. Her lilac eyes were unfocused.

As Blake and Weiss carefully helped the exhausted Ruby get redressed, Glynda looked down at her out of it student. “I dearly hope you've learned your lesson, Miss Xiao-Long.” she said, before the four left Yang lying on the floor, bloated and recovering from the abuse and unexpected orgasm.

As the bloated blonde closed her eyes, she knew she certainly had learned a lesson. If she ever wanted to cum like that again, she would have to talk much more about the cock sizes of those that she knew...


	10. Neo Worshiping Salem's Cock Rhyme

“Neo I know that this is your first time in Salem's Castle, but be very careful around her. There's a saying...“If you meet Salem alone in the halls, you'll slobber and suck all over her gigantic cock and massively swollen balls.”

Neo rolled her eyes and walked away. Rhymes were stupid, and perverse ones even more so, being the lowest form of humor in her opinion.

She walked through the halls of this hell fortress(as she called it privately in her mind), only to hear footsteps coming up behind her. Turning, her eyes flashed white as she saw the woman who was honestly the most terrifying thing she had ever seen personally.

Her fear grew as her legs suddenly began moving under their own power, walking her towards the woman who could control Grimm, who had a twisted smile on her face.

As she reached her, her terror became something of a living thing within her as she dropped to her knees in front of her, seeing the dress twitch before her face, tenting upwards.

Salem, for her part, was grinning, the magic of the rhyme having gotten her a new, unwilling, cock pleaser. Reaching down, she pulled her dress upwards. THWACK!

She enjoyed the look of absolute terror on the diminutive thief's face as her twenty-two inches of cock slapped her across the face, pushing her nose downwards, into her swollen and aching balls, the bowling ball sized orbs filled with backed up seed she was eager to relieve herself of.

Despite fighting it with everything she could, Neo found herself extending her tongue and beginning to slavishly lick, kiss, and suck on the shaft and balls, screaming internally as the musky taste filled her mouth and brain.

Moving back up to the tip of the utterly massive piece of flesh, Neo opened her mouth wide and plunged down, gagging and choking as the fist sized tip bashed against the back of her throat.

Salem cooed, resting a hand on the thief's head. “That's it, girl...nice and sloppy.” she murmured, seeing tears pricking her 'helpers' white eyes and beginning to stream down her face.

Neo moved back, strings of saliva connecting her face to the massive cock, before shoving her face down and smooching and licking all over the massive orbs hanging underneath the shaft.

Salem tilted her head back, sighing happily as she was tended to. Planning the demise of her nemesis and the upheaval of the Kingdom system was a very intense and frustrating job...which left her very backed up. It was nice that she occasionally managed to snag someone through the magic of the Rhyme to 'help' her.

Neo was now worshiping her tip with sucks and licks, drinking up her copious preseed. Her eyes rolled back as her balls trembled, preparing to empty themselves. “Prepare yourself, whore!” she growled, fingers curling in her dress as she erupted, the force knocking the girl backwards a bit.

Neo gagged as she was covered in the thick sticky fluid, the heat and scent sinking into the skin and brain, overpowering sense as she moved back in for more.

Salem smiled, seeing the distant look in the thief's eyes as she moved dutifully to clean her cock of the remnants of her seed. It seemed that her seed's scent and potency had broken her mind. “Oh, well...she'll make a nice under the table tool to help me...” she mused.


	11. Weiss Ass Inflation And Dance Rhyme

“Hey Weiss, I know you just got out of the shower, but be careful. You know what they say...“If you fall on your face without any pants, that your ass will inflate and you must give everyone in the dorm a dance”

 

“EEEP! PERVERT!” Weiss squealed, flailing in an attempt to cover herself and slipping on the wet floor, falling face first onto the tiled floor with a heavy crash. She lay there stunned for several long seconds, the brief moment of pain and dulled senses allowing her to miss her rear swelling outwards.

In mere seconds, Weiss' almost flat butt had expanded and become a badonkadonk that would rival Blake's and her mother's in both sheer size and in outright jiggle factor. “Weiss, are you alright in there?” Ruby's voice entered the bathroom, sounding concerned.

Sitting up and rubbing her head, Weiss decided to call out before her partner-that utter, lovable dolt of a partner-opened it and revealed her nakedness to the rest of the team. “I'm fine, Ruby!” she called out.

She stood shakily, before yelping as her legs moved robotically towards the door, no matter the amount of will she used to try and stop herself. As she neared the door, her eyes widened as she saw what her rear looked like now, and mortification filled her; she couldn't let anyone see her like this!

Reaching out, she snagged the towel rack and gripped it tightly, her muscles straining, as well as the rack itself, only for her grip, still slightly wet, to slip free and her body to continue towards the door.

Ruby, Blake, and Yang were all on their bunks, dressed in their pajamas, and looked up as the bathroom door opened. Almost in sync, their eyes widened and jaws dropped as a naked, deeply blushing Weiss stepped out.

Their eyes got even wider as the teary eyed heiress spun around, showing off her newest addition. “Where the hell did you get that ass, Weiss Cream?!” Yang asked incredulously, watching as Weiss began to sway her hips in circles, the flesh of her ass wobbling.

“I...I don't know!” Weiss cried out. “And I want it to stop!” she choked out as her upper body was forced forwards, pushing her pronounced rear out as she rolled her hips. “DON'T LOOK, YOU DOLTS!” she snarled, feeling their eyes on her backside.

Weiss' cheeks flamed as her hips moved on their own, shaking her enlarged backside, before her hips bucked a bit, mortification filling her as she felt her buttocks collide with a lewd 'clap'.

Yang and Blake did as asked, both of them just as embarrassed as the resident Ice Queen, but Ruby, try as she might, couldn't.

She had always thought Wiess to be beautiful, and to be able to see her bare body made her hard in her pajama pants. It didn't hurt that her butt, which she had always thought was cute, had grown so large and jiggly. But while the view was wonderful, she didn't want Weiss to be humiliated.

She grabbed her cloak and jumped down from her bunk. “Here, Weiss! Use this until you can get dressed!” ah, the best laid plans of mice and young women.

As Ruby got closer and attempted to drape her cloak over Weiss' body, she and Weiss both squeaked as Weiss' arm lashed out, knocking the cloak out of Ruby's hands as Weiss' backside moved backwards, smashing against her pelvis and taking them both down to the floor.

Hearing their sounds of shock, both Yang and Blake looked, their eyes widening again at the sight that lay before them.

Weiss tried everything she could to stop her hips, but found herself gyrating on Ruby's lap, feeling the hardness that she knew the girl had rubbing between her expanded rear. She was mortified to hear Ruby's whimpers, far too low for anyone bar maybe Blake to hear enter her ear.

Perhaps even more mortifying, she could feel herself getting slick, her feminine dew beginning to slip out of her lips and slide down her thighs as she firmly rotated her hips against that hard lump she was pressed against.

Ruby was torn between heaven and hell. Heaven, because even between two layers of cloth, Weiss' rear end felt divine, and hell, because her sister and teammate were watching! Her moans picked up as Weiss increased her intensity, becoming loud enough for even Yang to hear as she reached her peak and began to cum, filling her panties and pajama pants with her thick seed.

Weiss blushed brightly as Ruby moaned and jerked, her arms wrapping around her hips as her own hips bucked upwards mightily against her rear, a steady, almost burning warmth spreading across her rear as her hips finally stopped, her behind just resting against Ruby's lap now.

Blushing as dark red as her namesakes, Ruby buried her face into Weiss' hair to avoid the looks she knew she was getting, shuddering in the afterglow of her incredible orgasm.

Yang and Blake could only stare at the two, speechless as Weiss had finally stopped her lewd dance. They honestly didn't know what to say, or what had happened to the heiress. They could only hope that it didn't happen to them as well at any point...


	12. Weiss Fake Tits Rhyme

"Weiss I know that you want you bust to increase, but rubbing you breasts especially the nipples can lead to trouble. You know what they say ..." I you rub your tits too much at the tips, that you will wake up to massive fake tits."

 

Weiss ignored the warning, instead focusing on rubbing her nipples in the bathroom. 'Grow larger. Grow LARGER!' she thought forcefully, rubbing the small nubs with her index and middle fingers. She had been doing this every night, hearing that fondling ones breasts increased their size.

Sighing, she grabbed her nightgown and put it on, deciding to give it up as a bad job for the night, before heading out to the dorm and going to bed.

As she slept, the power of the Rhyme struck, her breasts swelling and swelling and swelling, tearing through her nightgown and sticking out several feet from her body, becoming heavier and heavier, jiggling wildly with every breath the sleeping Schnee took.

Weiss woke to three screams of shock, causing her to shoot up...and continue forwards falling off the bed and landing chest first on the floor. Weiss cracked open her eyes and saw that she was three feet away from the floor. Glancing downwards, elation filled her as she saw the cavernous cleavage and round boobs. A smile formed on her face as she rolled onto her back and slowly raised up. “It worked, it worked!” she cheered.

Ruby blinked, looked at her partner, sad to be the one the burst her bubble. “That's great, Weiss, but what are you going to wear?” Weiss froze as she pondered that. “You're bigger than all of us combined, so borrowing clothes is out.” Yang added, seeing fear begin to bubble up in Weiss' face. It was Blake who delivered the coup de gras. “And we have the mandatory first year assembly first thing this morning.”

THUD!!! All three winced as Weiss collapsed unconscious to the floor, her obscene tits wobbling from the movement. “Well...lets at least get her into her skirt...then we can drag her out if we have to.” Yang said. She had no sympathy for a girl with fake tits being embarrassed.

Ruby and Blake nodded, both beginning to get ready for the day, leaving an unconscious Weiss alone for the moment.


	13. Neo Gloryhole Rhyme

Neo I know you like fucking around in the gloryhole stalls, but be careful because you know what they say...“You mess around in the stalls, you can't escape thanks to the size of your balls.”

 

Neo ignored the warning, having had entirely too much fun today scaring everyone who tried to get their cock sucked. Gently pressing her teeth into the flesh, pricking with needles, dripping hot wax from a melting candle...it was fun hearing the owners shriek in fear and ruining their orgasms! For her, at least.

Continuing her trend, she was surprised that she had no less than ten 'customers' today; she would have thought that they would warn people about this particular gloryhole. It had happened before, which is why she usually had to keep moving.

She failed to realize that her balls were swelling each time that she ruined the orgasms and caused fear in others, her panties and pants already ruined, the magic of the rhyme making her not notice that her balls had already swelled enough that her legs were being forced apart and were hanging at midthigh.

Hearing footsteps, Neo licked her lips at the thought of new prey. She looked through her assortment of toys, and spied one that she had yet to use: a solid plastic tube. A vicious smirk appeared on her face at the thought of jamming it into the unsuspecting person's cock, and hearing the scream of shock and pain.

Her grin widened as the person entered the stall next to her, and heard the shuffling of clothes, before Neo's eyes widened and a gleeful smile as an utterly massive cock was slipped through the hole. Even limp it was almost a foot long! This one deserved some special attention, she decided.

Moving forwards, she gently gripped and stroked it, feeling it twitch and harden in her tiny hand, before she leaned down and pressed kisses along it, slowly licking the flesh, feeling it becoming filled with blood against her lips.

When it was finally fully hard, she leaned back, marveling at the fact that the cock was almost fifteen inches in length. Smirking, she slipped the tube in her mouth against her tongue, deciding to do something truly special to this last cock for the day.

She leaned forward and pressed her lips to the leaking head of the massive cock before her, kissing it several times before opening her mouth...and used her tongue to shove the plastic tube within the slit until it vanished completely inside the urethra.

An almost inhuman screech of pain hit her ears, making Neo giggle as she gathered her toys. It was time to vanish before her plaything got enough control over themselves to come look for her. She picked up her leg to take a step...

...only for her leg to hit air. Glancing down, Neo's eyes turned white from shock and panic as she saw that her balls had grown...grown so large that they now rested on the floor, her rear sitting on them.

Several stomps made her turn towards the stall door in fear, fear that was rightfully realized when it was thrown open, and a livid Glynda Goodwitch stood there, massive abused cock bobbing. She entered and closed the stall behind her...

An hour later, Glynda stepped out of the stall, cock finally limp and balls finally empty, a small smile of relief on her face. Redressing, she left the stalls and started to head back to her office in order to catch up on her paperwork.

In the stall was a very messy scene. Neo was completely naked, her clothes shredded down to scraps that wouldn't cover a mouse, much less her body. Her gut was bloated outwards, looking like she was pregnant with triplets, thick globs of cum falling from her gaping rear.

Her hair and face were unrecognizable due to the thick cum mask that covered them, her breasts and bloated belly having a thick white glaze as well.

Finally, her balls, so large and swollen, were a misshapen, bruised and broken mess, pulped due to Glynda crushing them together with her semblance while she had plowed Neo's ass. None of her cum had escaped, however, perhaps making it worse, due to the fact that Glynda had used her semblance to cap and seal her urethra completely, making sure nothing escaped.

Neo lay there, breathing shallowly as she attempted to recover enough to try and crawl out of the stall, swearing that when she left this one, she would never set foot into another Gloryhole again.


	14. Kali Stripper Bimbo Rhyme

“Hey Kali you're visit Blake and her team, but i'd be careful eat that fruit it supposed to be extremely sour and you know what they say “If you eat something that too sour, that you become a ass shaking, stripper bimbo for a hour”

 

The warning came a touch too late to be of any good, as a blank-eyed Kali was currently naked and shaking her ass if front of her daughter's team, much to their shock and arousal. After she had eaten the fruit, Kali had made a comment that it was too hot, and unbuttoned her shirt, showing off her cavernous cleavage.

It had only escalated as she loosened her sash, her pants dropping and revealing the thong that she wore underneath, the tiny string completely swallowed up by her asscheeks. Her top followed, her braless tits swinging freely as the whole of the team took out their scrolls and began recording, wanting this for posterity.

The thong finally came off as Kali bent over at the waist, showing off her ass and tight clamshell of a pussy, before bouncing and shaking her rear wildly to the captive audience, whose skirts and shorts had tented outwards, small dark spots forming.

When the hour was finally up, Kali was mortified, her ass, back, stomach, tits, and even face all glazed white with cum from the four satiated members of Team RWBY, who had each agreed to find more of that fruit and buy it whenever Kali came to visit.


End file.
